The Fireside Foundation
The Fireside Foundation is a charity webshow that gathers evicence that the Fireside girls are wayyyyyy too risky. Chacrthers Fireside girls troop 46231 *'Isabella Garcia-Sharpio': The Troop leader who is Hispanic and Phineas from the Firefly boy's girlfriend. *'Adyson Sweetwater': The Fireside Girl who has straight brown hair, green eyes, and a red headband.She wears a sleeveless uniform with a split in the collar and sides at the bottom *'Gretchen Franzkie': The Fireside girl with the short borwn hair,glasses, blue eyes, and wears a uniform with a red belt around the skirt *'Ginger Hirano': Stacy's little sister and the Japnense-Amercian Fireside girl with the straight black hair, brown eyes, and her uniform has a red collar and cuffs. *'Holly Adams': The Afrcian-Amercian Fireside girl two puffy pigtails, brown eyes, and her uniform has a red collar and two small splits at the sides. In some episodes, Holly has two small buck teeth. However, in other episodes, the teeth are not visible. *'Katie Cooper': The blonde Fireside girl with green eyes,light skin,and a uniform with a red collar and Lellie Kelly type shoes. *'Milly Talico': The Fireside girl with with curly brown hair, blue eyes, freckles, and a yellow bow.Her uniform has a red collar and a red circular pattern on the sleeves and the bottom. *'Patrica' and Forence Verlean:The Verlean sisters and the Fireside girls withhot pink and purple *'Juliet Kingston': The Fireside girl with the long blonde hair,blue eyes, and with a red watch on her left arm. She wears a red turnover collar and cuffs in her uniform. *'Amy Baxter': Ben Baxter's daughter and the Fireside girl with brown hair in a ponytail, green eyes, and with ear-rings. She wears a red collar and a dark brown belt with a red buckle on her skirt of her uniform. *'Mellisa Thompson';the youngest Fireside girl of all who wears who has blond hair with pig-tails, light blue eyes and with freckles. She wears a red belt, pleats on her skirt and black shoes in her uniform *'Agnes Singer': The newest Fireside girl who has red hair, mint green eyes, and her uniform resmbles a pinafore. *'Molly Collipopins':The oldest who poses as a 7-year old girl she's also the only Fireside girl without a male counterpart Firefly boys troop 57342 *'Issac Grand-Maria':The troop leader and counterpart to Isabella who has a crush on Patrica of The Fireside girls.His berret is also replaced with a cap *'Phineas Flynn':Isabella's boyfriend ant the Firefly boy with the uniform with pale stripes on his shirt and pockets on his pants.He's also the counterpart to Patrica *'Ferb Fletcher':Phineas' step-brother and the Firefly boy with a button on his shirt and his pants looks like his normal clothers.He's also the Firefly counterpart to Florence *'Aaron Sugarwell':The Firefly boy counterpart to Adyson *'Gerland Francis':the Firefly boy counterpart to Gretchen and Florence's boyfriend. *'Gangal Hiwon':Stanley's younger brother and the Firefly counterpart to Ginger *'Holland Adkin':the Firefly counterpart to Holly *'Kat Calico':The Firefly counterpart to Katie who he has a huge crush on and as a running gag is always flirting with her. *'Manny Talino':The Firefly counterpart to Milly *'Juilen Kennan':the Firelfy counterpart to Juilet *'Amit Backgrass':The Firefly counterpart to Amy *'Mel Totops':The Firefly counterpart to Mellisa *'Angin Zanger':Anges' boyfriend and her Firefly counterpart Waterfront girls troop 13264 Comeing soon Episodes So Far *'Episode 1':Why the Fireside girl are too extreme- This is a slideshow with images of the most dangerouse things the Fireside girls did.For example running with the bulls *'Episode 2':Fireside girl causal wear contest- This is an intro for a contest which so far has no entries. *'Fireside girls Patch apptempt #1:The Hunting Patch'- The Fireside girls are trying to earn the hunting patch by hunting wolves with Adyson & Holly doing the distraction then they wind up getting chased and the patch is banned *'Episode 3':The Fireside girls get busted After being found by the cops The Fireside girls are arrested for trespassing the old abanoed;Old Aboaned ausment park,Poaching the last,and worse of all driving a van when their all under 16 and taken to Young Al Capone.And they must try to escape Category:Webshows Category:Actual things Category:Fanon Works